Kari's Nightminds Songfic
by Cafire
Summary: Based on episode 13 of season 2 where Kari is taken to the Dark Ocean and what's going through TK and Kari's minds. It's not really angsty, just parts. I've done an AMV for this, the link can be found on my profile.


**A/N So basically a songfic set to Missy Higgins' "Nightminds". It's based on episode 13 of season 2 when Kari is taken to the Dark Ocean and TK brings her back. It's based on an AMV idea (which I have now done, the link is on my profile, or search for Cafirine) so if reads crap trust me it will be better as an AMV. It's angsty at parts and fluffy in others but with a running theme of romance. Anyway enough of my burbling, please tell me what you think, where I can improve (it's my first songfic and Digimon story). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nightminds or Digimon sniff**

* * *

_Just lay it all down.  
Put your face into my neck and let it fall out.  
I know, I know, I know. I knew before you got home._

There had been something wrong with Kari all day, just TK couldn't figure out what it was. She had almost died of fright when he had touched her this morning. He cared so much for her, but he couldn't help her when she was locked away like this.

_  
This world you're in now,  
_

She looked around at the bleakness that surrounded her. How did she get here? It was so dark and alone. She needed Gatomon. Or TK. TK was always there to help her. He was hope to her light, even when she didn't always see the light.

_It doesn't have to be alone;  
I'll get there somehow, _

And then she was gone. TK had gone to look for her after school and then she had just disappeared. TK's heart nearly died as he saw her disappear. He looked everywhere for her, calling out for her. He needed her, without her he couldn't be true to his crest of hope. She kept his hope alive.

_'Cos I know I know I know  
when, even springtime feels cold.  
_

TK was no stranger to weird things, but this was scary. It was even worse than when it had started snowing at camp, and he arrived in the Digiworld for the first time. At least he had being with the others then, but now he was alone. Without Kari.

_  
But I will learn to breathe this ugliness you see  
so we can both be there and we can both share the dark.  
And in our honesty, together we will rise,  
out of our nightminds, and into the light  
at the end of the fight... _

He knew there was something wrong with her. All she had to do would be to let him in and he would make everything right for her. TK He could feel her calling out to him, reaching out to him.

TK! She needed him more than ever now. This place was scaring her, she needed to get out. Sometimes she found it hard to open up to people. Sure she kept the whole cheery façade because sometimes it was easier to pretend. Yet inside she could feel this darkness within her. She didn't know what it was but sometimes it felt like it was going to take her over. It was times like these that even the crest of light couldn't help her. She needed to tell someone, anyone about this darkness, so that together they could fight it, and right now all whom she could think about was TK.

_You were blessed by  
a different kind of inner view: it's all magnified. _

She had been the chosen one. The eighth child. The one pure enough to allow the story of the Digiworld be told. She was light.

_The highs will make you fly_

_but the lows make you want to die._

TK loved it when Kari laughed; she seemed to light up from the inside out. Then there were those times when she seemed so unreachable. All TK wanted to do at times like these was to reach out to her and sweep all her troubles away.

_  
And I was once there,  
hanging from that very ledge where you are standing.  
So I know, I know, I know,  
it's easier to let go. _

TK knew what it was like to be in the darkest moments of life. He had watched his best friend and partner fade away into nothing, and there was nothing he could do about it. The world had felt like it had just ended and there wasn't any point in going on.

_But I will learn to breathe this ugliness you see,  
so we can both be there and we can both share the dark. _

TK jumped. He jumped towards Kari's voice and they were together again. He saw the bleakness all around them, but they were together, they would get through this together. TK took Kari's hand, giving it a squeeze. Kari weakly returned a smile. She was glad he was here with her, her hope had returned.

_  
And in our honesty, together we will rise out of our nightminds  
and into the light at the end of the fight. _

As they returned to the real world, Kari looked over at TK. She would always have the darkness within her, but with TK there it would not rule her life.

In the years to come Kari would remember this as the day when she realised TK would always be there for her, he would never abandon her. They were together forever. Hope and light united as one.

_...and in our honesty, together we will rise out of our nightminds  
and into the light... at the end of their fight..._

* * *

**So thats it. Hope you liked it!**

**Cafire **_  
_


End file.
